Human
We will rise above whatever challenges we face. Humanity's greatest strength is our ability to adapt and overcome. ''- From the Journal of Antonius Bayle V''Everquest II Online Game (2004). Daybreak Game Company. Character Creation Screen Sometimes wise and sometimes foolish, humans are capable of both remarkable ingenuity and startling brutality. Humans are diverse in nearly every aspect of their abilities and culture. They possess a wide range of physical features, and their values and principles are equally varied. Capable of both amazing deeds of kindness and thoughtless acts of cruelty, they have risen to prominence among many of the older races.Everquest II Online Game (2004). Daybreak Game Company. https://www.everquest2.com/races Attributes= All s start with the same attribute values and they are able to function well as any class. Strength 20 Agility 20 Stamina 20 Intelligence 20 Wisdom 20 |-|Innate Abilities= These abilities are inherited by all s and cannot be changed. Name Description Effect Duration Multitalented Increases the casting speed of all harvesting abilities. Reduces harvesting time by .25 seconds. Passive Spell Diplomacy Temporarily calms the human's target by reducing their aggro radius. Reduces Awareness of Enemies. Dispelled when target takes damage. 20 seconds Urban Sprawl Increases the reuse speed of any of the city recall spells. Reduces the recast time on city calls spells by 10 minutes. Passive Spell |-|Traditions= s can choose one racial tradition every 10 levels. Attribute Name Description Effect Duration Intelligent Designs Grants an increase to overall intelligence. The amount of intelligence gained will increase as you level. Increases INT of caster by 2.7 (by 44.0 at level 100). Passive Spell Brute Force Grants an increase to overall strength. The amount of strength gained will increase as you level. Increases STR of caster by 2.7 (by 44.0 at level 100). Passive Spell Combat Name Description Effect Duration Teachings of Bayle Increases your base defense and disruption skills. Increases Disruption and Defense of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell D'Lere's Fighting Stance Increases your skills with crushing and slashing based weapons. Increases Crushing and Slashing of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Critical Shielding Increases your chance to critical while also granting additional chance to block or deflect an attack. Increases Crit Chance of caster by 1.0 Increases caster's chance to block by 1.0%. Passive Spell Offensively Skilled Grants the player increased casting speed to both beneficial and hostile spells. Increases Ability Casting Speed of caster by 1.0%. Increases Multi Attack Chance of caster by 1.0 Passive Spell Noncombat Name Description Effect Duration Smoked Meats Increases the duration of all tradeskill based foods. Improves the duration of food by 15%. Passive Spell Quick Recuperation Increases your out of combat health regeneration amount. This ability will scale up in value as you level. Increases Out-of-Combat Health Regeneration of caster by 9.0 Passive Spell Fast Twitched Reduces the power required initially by sprint and increases your overall speed while sprinting. Reduces the initial power cost of sprinting by 33%. Increases your speed while sprinting by 10. Passive Spell Charge into Battle Increases your out of combat run speed. Increases Out-of-Combat Power Regeneration of caster by 6.0 Passive Spell Pools Name Description Effect Duration Meditative State Increases your mana pool by a small percentage. Increases Max Power of caster by 3.0%. Passive Spell Ruggedness Increases the base amount of health by a small percentage. Increases Max Health of caster by 3.0%. Passive Spell Resist Name Description Effect Duration Environmental Adaptability Increases your resistance to elemental based attacks. Increases Mitigation of caster vs elemental damage by 3. Passive Spell Tenet of Takish'Hiz Increases your resistance to arcane based attacks. Increases Mitigation of caster vs arcane damage by 3. Passive Spell Tradeskill Name Description Effect Duration Skilled Artistry While tradeskilling, you will have a higher chance to complete a successful round. Increases success chance by 2.0%. Passive Spell Quick Assembly While tradeskilling, you will progress through creating an item faster than normal. Increases the amount of progress gained by 2.0%. Passive Spell Clothier As their population continues to grow, humans have become quite adept at fashioning clothes quickly. As a result, humans gain additional durability with every tradeskill round. Increases the durability gain by 2 every round. Passive Spell Diversity Grants the high elf additional skill in jewelcrafting. Increases Artistry, Fletching, Sculpting, Metal Shaping, Metalworking, Tailoring, Artificing, Chemistry and Scribing of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Breaking Down the Trash Increases the human's skill in transmuting. Increases Transmuting of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Category:Character Race